Ophelia Rainbow of Dreamland
by diZEEZ
Summary: Ophelia rainbow and her friends kirby, meta knight, dedede, and daraoch fight a new threat to dreamland!
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first fanfic on this site **

**this is the adventures of ophelia rainbow in dream land (like the games not the show tho)**

kirby and ophelia rainbow were walking through green greens one day.

ophelia rainbow was a yelolw kirby with a brownish blackish ponytail held back by a big purple scvrunchie but when she has the paint abaility (which she does alot becuase she likes to paint alot) it turns into a rainbow paintrbrush.

"hey kirby isnt it a great day today?" said ophelia paintrbush.

"poyo!" said kirby because he can't really talk for some weird reason

sussenly over the horizon was a **big monster!**

it was like zero two combined with dark matter! he was shooting lasers all over dreamland, blasting all the cute waddles dees and stuff

"poyoypoyo" said kirby because he was all disstresed.

"what is that" said ophelia rainbow looking at the weird monster all scared

suddenly meta knight showed up and said "kirby! ophelia rainboiw! you have to come with me and escape to a secdrret hideout in nature notch right away before **zero matter II **destroys us alll!"

"what happened to zero matter one" ophelia rainbvow asked.

"there is none it is just called zero matter II becsausase of the fact that it is a fushion of zero two and dark matter" answered meta knight./

"oh that makes sense alright lets go" said ophelia rainbow and she grabbed onto meta knights cape and kirby grabbed on to ophelia rainbows ponytail and they flew off to neture notch

on the way they saw some cupies and ophelia rainbow and kirby inhaled them and bacame cupid kirby and angelus ophelia rainbow but meta knight doesnt like copy abilities so he just stayed meta knight meta knight.

and then they arrieved at nature nothc where dedede and daroach already were.

"daroach why are you here" said ophelia rainbow.

"because zero matter II _killed_ the other members of thwe squeauk squad and i want revenge!" said daroach

"oh no! he must be stopped" said ophelia rainbow.

and so it begins!

**ok so leave a review and tell me what you think! this is my first story but you don't need to go easy on me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**im back to write some more because i just couldnt wait i was too exvcited**

"my kingdom is doomed" said kind dedede "we have to put a tsop to this."

"dont worry king" said ophelis rainbow who was now angelus ophelia rainbow "me and cupid kirby will just go up to zero matter II and shoot him right in the eye thatll take him down for sure."

"its not that simple" said daroajhc "he has all the powers of zero two and dark mattert hed destroy you in a secdond".

angelus ophelia rainbow understood but in frustation she shot an arrow at one of the walls of the large mole hole in nature nothc they were hiding in.

suddenly gao gao burst through the walls and hit ophelia rainbow taking way her copy ability!

gao gao was freaking out because zero matter II was in nature notch! dedede tried to hit him with his hammer but gao gao was too fast and frantic. he dug a hole in the floor and started claweing at anyone who come near him.

"the wildlife is being distrubed" said meta knight "zero matter II must be near by"

"he must be looking for kirby!" said ophelia rianbow "because he defetaed both and them and now theyre a fushion! they must want double revenge!"

dedede crawled up in the corner becausde he wasnt brave.

"but daroach isnt the triple star cane strong enough to sztop zero matter II?" said ophelia rainbow.

"yes but after the dark nebual incident i hid it in a cave and SOMEONE robbed it and sold it off on tyhe black market." said daraovch.

kirby looked embarrased remembering all the super important stuff form that cave that he pawned off for money after fighting wham bam rock.

"well then what can we do?" asked ophelia rainbow,

"well we will have to find whoever bought it aloignside drawcias magic paintbrush and whatever elsde we can find"

and so they decided that kirby and daroach would go look for artfdiacts on the dreamstalk and ophelia rainbow and meta knight would look around on gorund level while dedede rounded people up for saftey.

**stay tuned for more!**


End file.
